A Side Character in a Sue Story
by SilverCatClaws
Summary: A Mary Sue in the limelight leaves little room for other personality's. Unfortunatey these troubled "side characters" are left to die in Mary Sue fics around the world. Kim Kutledge Did not want to be left for dead.
1. Prolouge

_A/N wow, silvercatclaws finally crawled the heck out of her cave and wrote something. Something quite humorous if I do say so myself. Also, _"Fragment, consider revising" _Can go suck my lemons._

Talia Azurin Millenium Poe was a bright and funny girl. Correction; she was a super intelligent hilarious girl. She captures the attentions of every student and teacher in the school. The all loved her because she was kind to everyone and always paid attention to every ones problems. They also loved her because she was a near super genius. She had never failed anything ever. Her lowest mark she had ever gotten had been an 80 percent in history of magic once, only because she had forgotten to cite her sources. Talia cried and vowed never to get under a 90 percent again. Talia had been born with natural abilities such as having visions of the future and being able to levitate on command. All she had to do was think. Talia was also super gorgeous. With shining eyes that were almost never the same colour two days in a row and a long mane of perfectly combed golden threads. Her posture was perfect and her figure was flawless. Some people rumoured that she was the offspring of the Daughter of Merlin and the MPREG secret of Salizar Slytherin and Godric Gryffendoor.

But this story is not about Talia Azurin Millenium Poe. As much she would like it to be. As much as it should be, because she is obviously the superior character.

This story also not about Sheila Aspen Rose. A cheerful girl whose past was filled with hate and struggle. So much so it nearly killed poor Sheila. Luckly, she keeps a smile on her face, and hides the horrible truth deep in her soul.

No, this story is about Kim Kutledge. A Tall lanky girl in Ravenclaw who liked to listen to indian techno dance music and refused to let go of her muggle gadgets. Talia Azurin Millenium Poe _occasionally_ asked to borrow a quill from Kim, and Kim _occasionally _had one. Otherwise, Kim usually stuck with her group of friends and tried not to stand in Talia's shadow. This was quite hard, since by now, her shadow was covering the magority of the school.

This is also the story of the sun.

_A/N : We were at the beach/ everybody had/ matching towels.  
Thanks Sarah, thanks a lot. (The-Quoi, Go read her stories,)_


	2. Chapter 1

The sun rose over the horizon with a soft glow of orange and shone in the dorm window of Kim Kutledge who was peacefully sleeping on her blue copper four-poster bed. That is, to say, she was sleeping peacefully until the sun decided to shine into her eyes and wake her up. Kim rolled over and pulled her blanket over her head. Today was not the best day to go to class. She had almost been lulled back into a dream by the carbon dioxide accumulating under the blanket when she heard a familiar sound.

Wait; let's go back a bit first.

Talia Azurin Millenium Poe was discovered to be magical at a musical event. She was eight or nine years old and starring in her school production of "The Lion King". As the cardboard sun rose over the hand painted horizon, Little Talia belted out the first notes of "The circle of life". The entire crowd was transfixed, hypnotized. The song drew lightning bugs into the school gym to flutter around Talia's head. The adults started waving their arms and the children began to dance like never before. The whole thing ended...Well I wont say how it ended, I'll just say that Talia's song put everyone in a state of bliss. What they did under the influence of extreme bliss was not their fault.

After some extensive memory alteration, Talia surprised muggle parents were informed to keep her out of muggle schools.

Anyways, moving on.

Kim was trying to avoid class by hiding under her bed spread when Talia jumped up out of her bed and began to hover around the dorm. (Hovering, or levitating, of course being one of her natural gifts). As she hovered she belted out a tune she had most likely made up on the spot. It went a little like this.

"Get up off your bottoms,  
Greet the day with a smile,  
Learn all you can!  
It will only take a while! "

Now, Talia's magical voice had a hypnotizing effect on muggles and animals of course, but the average witch or wizard could ignore the song if they so chose and all they heard was a rather beautiful combination of notes. Knowing this, Talia had taken it upon herself to be the Ravenclaw girl's dorm room's personal alarm clock. This had been all fine and well for the first little while, but now... not so much.

Kim Kutledge rolled over to face her bed stand. There sat and unworking muggle alarm clock with a piece of parchment taped to the front. The parchment read "7:14 am". Kim reached over and hit the snooze button, making a satisfying _click _noise, before rolling back over, and sticking her head underneath her pillow.

A/ N Darn, this is short too, I'm going to have to write more... D:


End file.
